Immortal High
by HayBoss
Summary: There has been an increase of monsters and our Demi-gods and Shadowhunters are on a mission to find out why. The area is near a school so they become students. They discover each other and the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story's plot isn't mine, the original owner of the plot passed away and couldn't continue so I decided to adopt it because I loved the story. I have made a few tweaks and changes to suit this version. Also I'm not American, I'm a Brit(British) so excuse me if I get some things wrong especially to do with high school, which we call secondary school but I will try and do some mini research about it.**

**The PJO and TMI people will be in the story later in this chapter.**

**I do not Own PJO or TMI **

Here's the full plot/summary:

Some of our favorite demi-gods, have been sent on a quest to find out why there has been such a increase of monsters near a school, the same time our shadow hunters notice the incredible rise of demons in that same area. They are near a school so they become students in order to complete their quests/missions. However their teachers aren't your normal every day teachers, first they have a Science teacher that doesn't care and seems to hate all of the students and like to look at Wine magazines. But that's nothing compared to the History teacher, that man is a walking shiny disco ball rainbow. The principals are also weird, one man in a wheel chair he seems like he could be over 500 years old and a women who could to be able to kill you with one strike and likes rugs.

Somehow they have each others attention and seem to be highly suspicious of the other but will they come together to defeat the rising evil.

* * *

"JACE GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND LETS GO!" Isabelle yelled pounding on Jace's bedroom door.

Alec sighed leaning back against the wall. If Jace didn't hurry they'd be late for their ride and then they'd have to walk. The dark hair teen was not having that.

"ALRIGHT!" Jace said throwing opening his door and stepping out. "I'm ready, lets go."

Isabelle and Alec put up there bags shaking their heads and started heading down to the front door.

"Why can't your boyfriend be fashionably late." Jace grumbled. "And let us sleep."

"Because one: He can't. He doesn't want to get in trouble on the first day. Two: I already get up early and Three: He likes pissing you off." Alec answered with a shrug. "And Izzy he said he'd have coffee for you."

"Good." She said with a yawn.

"Still don't like it." Jace muttered

"Would you have prefer getting up and going with Mom? She was up and out an hour before us. And at lest he's giving us a ride. Trust me he hates this as much as we do."

"Sometimes I hate our jobs. Why can't we just kill the thing and sleep instead of this."

"Because Jace," Alec sighed again. "We don't know what it is. So we have to investigate. Us as students, Mom as assistant Principal and Magnus as a-"

" Yeah I know. But still, a High School?" Interrupted Jace as they left the Institute.

* * *

"I don't see why the Hades _I'm_ here, I'm a hunter for Gods sake." Thalia grumbled loudly,

Nico winced at her volume, "Take it easy on the use of my dad's name, its not his fault" he replied

"Yeah, but I think Artemis would also like to find out what is happening _so_ whats better than sending her best hunter out for the job, plus isn't it fun to hang with us. "said Annabeth.

"Yup, what fun!" added Clarisse with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I know right, Clarisse,it is fun." said Percy.

The five of them walked down the school hall following the crowd of students to the auditorium for the morning assembly. It was the first day of school for the new year so announcements were to be made, rules gone over and introducing staff members, old and new. As far as new, there was a new Principal, and assistant and a new Science and History teacher. The demi-gods didn't know who the new Principal assistant or History teacher was, nor did they care. Though they knew the Principal and Science teacher. Very well. It was none other then Chiron and Mr. D from their beloved Camp Half Blood. Leaving Artemis, Hestia and a few Hunters were in charge of the camp due to the new quest,which to find out what was to find the cause of the increase monster. Chiron believes it to be a demi-god or something related and his theory was backed up by the fact there was a school on area (the one they were at now) and house and apartments near by. The gods didn't know the cause and were starting worried over it. Percy, Annabeth Clarisse demanded to join in the search. Nico had already been a student at the school for three years so it was no question that he would aid and Hades was also interested in this, Thalia was requested by Artemis.

Since the increase of numbers a very few days ago it caught their attention fast. And they all agreed something had to be done. And so it was decided they would attended the school and keep look out and come back at night to stake out and rid the area of any monsters they see.

"How long do you think this will take?" Annabeth asked them holding hands with Percy.

"As long as it takes I guess," Percy shrugged. "I can't wait for Grover to show up." Grover had some extra errands to do, with him being Lord of the Wild, before joining them and Percy couldn't wait to have his best friend around again."Shouldn't be too long. I say a month or two." Clarisse said glaring a some of the students passing them. Nico was about to make his own comment when the group in front of them suddenly stopped causing the Son of Hades to run into one of the students back.

"Hey watch it!" snapped the blonde student.

* * *

**A/N: ****_GASP! _****Who did Nico run into? If you have already read the original version I hope ya like mine, Please review and add suggestions on what to do and where to add Clary and Simon or just not to include them. Au revoir mes amis.**


	2. Bad Greetings

**Remember I don't own anything, I'm not Riordan or Clare so you know. And a shout out to Jay Madeline Gryff who edited this chapter**

Percy POV

Nico was about to make his own comment when the group in front of them suddenly stopped causing the Son of Hades to run into one of the students' back.

"Hey watch it!" snapped the blonde student.  
He had curly golden hair with eyes that looked gold in the light; he had a slim, muscular build and looked about 17. Behind him was a boy and a girl, both had pitch black hair and deep sky blue eyes, siblings they looked like.  
"Oh crap, this is bad, this will not end well," Percy thought.  
The former boy may have been taller and have more muscles than Nico, but to snap at him; Big Mistake. Most children of his age would one take look in Nico's eye and go scuttling away with their heads bowed while muttering 'sorry'. But this guy was far from that, he looked at everything and everyone like he was above and worth more.  
"I did nothing." Nico glared back.  
"Really bad. I should probably stop them," Percy thought. "However, seeing as he is being a d***, I won't interfere. I want to see what will happen."  
"Oh really," The boy snorted, "You ran into me you brat!"  
Nico simply locked eyes with the older kid. As the two boys continued the stare off, the blonde's face began changing as he stared into those intense dark pits. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew it was a bad idea to stare straight into Nico's eyes when he was angry, but the new kid unfortunately did not catch the memo.  
The blondes face changed completely, from cocky and arrogant, to pale and fear. There was no doubt he was looking into his worst nightmare and felt as if he was staring death in the face. He grew paler and his eyes became big and filled with fear as the half-bloods watched.

"Now, I repeat, I did nothing. You stopped, causing me to run into you." Nico said with force. Each time he said you he emphasized the word by giving the blonde with a hard poke to the chest. "I highly suggest you watch where you are going and be careful who you claim a brat." When he finished the lights were flicking softly and the ground began shaking lightly causing a barely audible rumble.  
"Ok! That's enough Nico," Thalia said while grabbing hold of his shoulders and steering him away from the growing crowd.  
"Very well, let's keep going" replied Nico.

***  
Jace POV

"What the hell was that!?" Asked Izzy, her voice flashing with anger, Alec rested a hand on her attempting to calm her down.  
"I... I have no-" Jace took a shaky breath to try and calm down his nerves,"-idea". There was no way to describe what that kid had done to him, what he had thought was impossible, key word: thought. It was like the kid had rolled up all Jace's fears into a ball of horror. He had not been able to look away from what he was shown. It was like he was frozen and could do nothing but watch a mega duck stab Clary to death.  
"I'm not sure why we are in this school, but I think those kids play a big part in it. Just keep an eye on them." Jace said, still shaking a little from the encounter.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Alec.  
"Just a hunch. Plus, did you see that the kid's friends acted like it was completely normal." Jace Replied.  
"Whatever, let's go" Said Izzy.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see Clary-" Jace sighed dreamily,  
"-And Simon" snapped Izzy, as she turned around, only to bump into someone else, who immediately caught her. 'Quick reflexes,' she thought as she looked up to see a flock of brown hair in her face. 'So quick reflexes and curly brown hair.' "Simon!"  
Next to him was... well had been Clary, who was then encircled in Jace's arms. 

* * *

**That's it. I hope you don't mind me changing and cutting out things. Reviews make my little heart dance, so please review suggestions are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/Here is chapter 3 and I've tried to make it as long as I can also we can do a swap, a chapter for a review, great deal huh.**

**Remember I don't own anything; I'm not Riordan or Clare so you know.**

Simon POV

"Whoa, Iz watch your step" I said still holding onto her "Simon!" She squealed and hugged me tighter, Jace released Clary from their embrace but they still held hands.

"Hey Clary, What took you guys so long?" asked Izzy.

"Simon took forever to wake up; he sleeps like a dead, no pun intended." replied Clary.

"Hey! I do not" said Simon smiling

"I wonder why?" Jace mused, his voice drenched with sarcasm, causing Clary to smack him upside the head.

"Yeah, Jace it's not like your any better, it took us 20 minutes and some threats to wake you up." said Alec.

"So what'd we miss?" asked Simon.

"Oh nothing but Jace being picked on by a someone who could be a freshman" replied Alec barely containing his giggles, which eventually exploded into a fit of laughter, Izzy punched Alec in arm whiles Clary slowly shook her head in disapproval at Jace, who blushed madly.

"Dammit and I wasn't there, I need to high-five that kid anyway what happened to our elite warrior" Said a smirking Simon playfully,

"He's still here and anyway there was something definitely off on that kid, he didn't look normal-"snapped Jace trying to defend himself, "-_normal?" _said Clary like it was an alien word,

"Jace we can't say anything about normal considering who we are, we are far from _normal."_ She continued. "

I still say we keep a close eye on them" suggested Jace and they nodded in agreement.

"Question! Isn't it supposed to be the junior picking on the freshman and not the other way roun-, you know what I er... never mind, you shadowhunters are crazy." started Simon but decided to leave it when he saw Jace's glare.

They continued on their way to the hall for assembly.

Annabeth POV

"Nico! You need to remember we are undercover and we can't afford suspicions so early" Said Annabeth as they walked away from their little scene.

"I think he did well he had to put the bigheaded punk in his rightful position" Added Clarisse, earning a fist pump for Thalia, a small nod from Percy and a glare from Annabeth,

"Whatever, but we can't afford another scene like that." Said Annabeth, Nico and the rest mumbled in agreement, as they entered the hall for a very boring assembly. Whiles Clarisse and Thalia (Thalia mainly) kept scowling at any boy that came within 1 metre radius,

They found seats and we waited for the rest of the students file in and in the crowd of pupils I spotted the group we had a little disagreement with and two other people a short girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, she reminded me greatly of Rachel except she didn't wear paint splattered jeans, she held hands with the boy Nico had scared. The other person was a taller boy and with surprisingly pale skin and curly brown hair, in his arms he had the other sibling, she was tall and no doubt beautiful with pitch black that bounced around her waist and had light blue eyes. She looked like the other boy I assumed was her brother but she wore her look with such confidence but he however doesn't look confident in his own skin. The group stalked in and searched for empty spaces in the almost full room, unfortunately the only free spaces where the seats behind us.

They made their way over to the seats and Nico had also spotted them, as he realised they were coming towards the space behind us he groaned loudly, the boy with the black hair pointed at him and whispered something to the two other people and they nodded. They had been explaining what had happened and were obviously pointing out Nico. The pale boy shot a thumbs up and smile to Nico, earning a elbow to rib from the short red head "Stop it Simon" she said, well _Simon_ had sharp looking canines, _was he congratulating Nico? _Nico returned his smile with a scowl.

"Friendly" I heard him mutter

Nico POV

"Friendly" Simon muttered,

"Friendly, indeed" I said out loud not caring if he heard, causing people to stare at me like I was crazy.

I could feel their stares burning the back of my head as they sat behind us. The assembly was as expected boring and they're new teachers (surprise, surprise). They had a new science teacher, Mr.D who is wearing black dress trousers, a rumpled stripy blue shirt, and new Principals, the awesome Chiron but who is known here as Mr. Brunner in his magical wheel chair wearing his rumple free shirt and blue and black stripy tie with a grey blazer and some other lady called Mrs. Lightwood. Also a history teacher called Mr. Bane, he had spiky black hair, and looked like he was wearing eyeliner_** (A:N/ They are in a school, so he is going to have to tone it down a bit, but that doesn't mean he can't look MAGNificent and colourful, hehe get the pun)**_, he wore blue chinos with red leather deck shoes, a light purple and white striped shirt with a checked black and white scarf. Who for some reason kept staring at us.

As the assembly went on I started tapping feet, and was itching to get up and move, same problem with Clarisse, Thalia and Annabeth, however that was nothing compared to Percy after Leo he has the worse ADHD. Eventually it was over and we were released. We made our way to Chir- I mean Mr. Brunner (dammit I need to get used to that, can't afford to make a mistake like that in front of everyone else) and Mr.D to get our timetables/schedules_** (A:N/Whatever you call it)**_ and as we walked towards the front of the room, I noticed the other group behind us coming the same way _What! Why? What do they need?_ I thought, when we reached the front instead of going to Chiron (Oh well, I'll just avoid calling him that in aloud) and Mr.D they went to Mrs Lightwood and Mr Bane, _ohh, so he wasn't staring at us, he had been staring at the group behind us._

The other group were talking in hushed voices, Mr Bane and the girl with long hair's brother seemed to be very close. "Here are your timetables and don't screw up." Said Mr.D as he handed them out.

"I think what, he is trying to say is keep your guards up and stay alert, remember why we are here don't get caught up in petty high school mortal problems." added Chiron.

"No, I mean don't screw up especially you Peter, Nicky and Tasha." said Mr.D.

"What! That isn't even close to my name." Growled Thalia,

"Ha. Nicky," snickered Clarisse and continued to laugh, earning a glare from me and a push from Annabeth, whiles Percy just stood there shaking his head in disbelief and annoyance.

"Also no maiming kids Christian" continued Mr.D with that she instantly stopped laughing and sent the God a glare worthy of Athena. Annabeth tried to smoother her giggles which made it worse, her and the other demi-gods went sent into fits of laughter, Chiron tried not laugh but fail then tried to turn it into a cough, which again failed.

"Also the deputy principal, Mrs. Lightwood, has three children called Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Lightwood they have two close friends that are called Clary Fray and Simon Lewis, they are also juniors so you guys can all get along well. The demigods all shared uncomfortable glances whiles Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Pfft yeah thats abit too late after what N_icky _did to the blonde one" Thalia snorted. Chiron sighed and ignored her comment.

_RIINNNGGG!_

"Ok, guys don't be late for your first lesson." Said Chiron and we were off on our way. "Yeah, what is our first lesson." Asked Percy, "We've got History with Mr. Bane" answered Annabeth.

Alec's POV _**(A:N/Bet you weren't expecting his pov )**_

We walked in and found some seats but lucky for us it had our favourite students in front of them, I pointed out the Jace's favourite mundane (hear my sarcasm) and then Simon did his usual Simons things, then the assembly proceeded and as expected, the only thing I like in it was when they introduced Magnus, he looked good today but I kinda preferred him with glitter and more eye liner but I won't be telling him that. But I did take note of the other teachers.

After it finished we waited for the others file out before we go to front of auditorium to speak to mum and Magnus, whiles we waited we noticed the other group in front us seemed to be waiting for everyone to leave but they eventually got up just as we decided to go up. They seemed to be going exactly where we were going. But where we turned right they turned left and walked towards mum and Magnus. I gave him a quick hug and we began talking in hushed tones, I look over to see the other group with Mr. Brunner and Mr.D doing the same thing, _strange. _Mum gave us a short evaluation of what we are trying to do, suddenly the other group burst out laughing whiles the muscled girl with brown hair stood there glaring at the teacher_, O.K even weirder, I wander what's so funny. _As soon as we heard our names we all turned our attention to them and watched as they acted awkward at the mention of us, _What are they talking about?_

We were given our timetable and unfortunately don't all have the same timetable, I guess that's so we can split up and gather more evidence._  
_

_RIINNNGGG! _

_"_Great. What's your first lesson?" I asked to no one in particular,

"I believe you all have history with me." answered Magnus with a wink. We made our way out the auditorium and into our History class and Jace let out a loud groan because in front of our eyes are our favorite students. Again.

**How's that for longer chapters. They will eventually find out each others names so I won't be calling them 'the other group' forever, so don't worry. Reviews make me write faster, so please review again suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I am so so so very sorry for how long it took me to update and believe me I was writing like a 3 lines a day 'cause I kept forgetting half way but I did manage to do it completely but I got off the computer and my brother shut down and all it went to vain but don't fear I've done it and its extra long to make up for lost time. Anyway here it is. **_  
_

**Remember I'm obviously not Riordan or Clare well if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfics, not that I won't to be them ****anyway.(that sounded harsher on paper compared to how i'm saying it).**

Clary POV  
We stood in front of the class and there stares, most girls were drooling over Jace as were the boys but only for Izzy instead.

"Welcome, late comers, there is a sheet with you seating plan on it at my desk, find your name and your seat." Said Magnus, _how'd he get here so fast. _I wandered _and_ _seriously Magnus, seating plans,_ I grumbled in my mind as I found my name.

I glanced at the others and walked to my seat which was next to a lightly tanned girl with curly blonde hair, pulled in a high pony tail and surprisingly stormy grey eyes, she smiled at me gestured to my seat, as if she was asking the question _You sitting here? _I sat to her left and behind the girl sat Simon and on his right was a tall, tough looking girl with brown hair and a red bandana headband, she scowled at him and in return Simon grimaced. Jace groaned loudly as he saw who he had to sit next to, the dark haired boy we had a run in with earlier, _Poor Jace_. As he walked all the girls, except for that group, swooned over him as I felt a pinch of jealousy, he flashed his perfect smile, a girl with short black hair and blue hair-lights and startling blue eyes, in ripped dark jeans a green day top and a leather jacket, watched him with absolute loathing and disgust. He shrugged it off and sat down. Alec was already sat next to a nicely tanned guy with black unruly hair; his eyes were a unnatural deep greeny-blue, like the sea, he handsome in a rugged, skater boy way ,but then there is Jace, he flashed a crooked smile to Alec, who blushed slightly causing Magnus to cough loudly. Lastly Izzy sashayed to her seat and flicked her long midnight hair, which was in front of the black and blue haired girl she had the same expression but now with a slow shake of her head.

Magnus started with registration and now we know the names of those kids we meet in the hallway, the blonde one is Annabeth, Jace's best friend (hear my sarcasm) is called Nico, the blue and black haired girl is Thalia, the tough looking girl with a bandana is Clarisse and the black haired, sea green eyed boy is called Perseus but prefers Percy. As he continue to Jace Lightwood, "They look nothing a like" muttered Annabeth to Clarisse, "Yeah but Kelp head, Death breath and Sparky are cousins and look nothing a like" replied Clarisse, what kind of nicknames are _Kelp head, Death breath and Sparky_? I wandered. "But they all have dark hair, and technically _were_ cousins." said Annabeth

"Please don't remind me." muttered Clarisse, Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The lesson continued, who knew Magnus was such a great teacher and historian, well considering he has been alive for a while he has probably seen it all.

"Okay guys, I want you to open your text books to page 113, and read it and answer the questions in the yellow rectangle." Magnus instructed, but Jace sat there staring at him.

"That includes you too Mr. Lightwood" replied Magnus grinning, it's so strange when Magnus acts like this, let's hope he can keep it up because I think the others are catching on. Jace groaned and growled for a moment then reluctantly grabbed his book and started reading out loud.

"In your head Jace" said Magnus,

"By the Angel Magnus, I know I'm awesome but I can't do _everything_". Exclaimed Jace, throwing his hands in the air, then suddenly snaps his hand to his mouth as he just realized his mistake,

"Great going genius" muttered Simon as he shook his head and face palmed himself to hard I winced.

Thalia raised an eyebrow and mouthed back _By the Angel?_ Nico, in response raised his eyebrows and mouthed back _awesome? _causing Thalia to roll her eyes.

After Jace's dramatic exclaim the class seemed to have settled down except for that group of people, they all except from Annabeth had barely touched their books let alone open it. A chorus of tapping and shifting filled the room,

"Ok, Do I have to call you five out individually and tell you to read?" Asked Magnus,

"We can't read it" replied Nico in a deadpan tone.

"Well obviously, if you turned it the right way round and opened it that might help, also you said we who'd you mean by 'we'?" said Magnus.

"He means Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico and I are dyslexic." Answered Annabeth.

"Oh, okay then you can ask the person next to you when you are unsure of something." Said Magnus.

We went back to our books, with Annabeth occasionally asking for help on reading some things but apart from that she is really intelligent

I glanced round and saw Annabeth and her friends all either tapping their feet or squirming in their seats, for God's sake can they not sit still it's very distracting. Clearly Simon noticed (not surprising considering he had vampire senses) because he swivelled to his right.

"Can you _please_ sit still?" He asked but came out more of demand; unfortunately the person to his right was the Clarisse girl and even though I've faced many demons and a few greater demons (not alone obviously) but this girl just intimidated me, a lot. But good for him to stand up to her.

Annabeth POV

This is going to be hell. I can barely read, let alone _understand_ what I'm reading, thanks to my dyslexia and my ADHD is not helping. However me being a child of Athena I've found ways to reduce my fidgeting, sadly the others haven't. Minutes went by in this boring class, and then Simon suddenly yelled in frustration,

"Can you _please_ sit still?" He asked, either he is very brave or very foolish. The look Clarisse gave him showed she was not having it. They stared at each other for a long time as the tension in the air grew, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"What'd you say punk?" sneered Clarisse and Simon opened his mouth like he was going to say something but we never heard what it was because as quick as a flash she was on her feet with a fist wrapped in his neck of his shirt and her other wrapped around her dagger pointed at his throat **(A:N/ Simon doesn't have the Mark of Cain** **anymore.)**. At that point I stood up just in time with Isabelle and Clary. Wait, what?! Can they see it? I wonder what the rest of the class is seeing. I turned to the front of the class and looked at Mr. Bane seeing if he would interfere but he just looked amused.

"Oh no she's got a ruler, the horror!" shouted a student called Marcus, causing other students to snort and laugh.

"Clarisse put him down." Percy said lazily, I nodded in agreement.

"_Oh come on Annie, you heard his tone let me put the pansycake back in line, I'm sure Chiron won't mind, sort of, we know Mr. D doesn't already." _She pleaded in ancient Greek; the other students stared at her like she grew another head.

"What! Never heard someone speak another language before-" started Thalia but broke off swearing in Greek, causing Nico to choke on air at some of the words she mentioned. The other standing girls raised their eyebrows at each other in confusion, eventually Mr. Bane walked over to Clarisse and Simon, clapping his hands. A second later it was gone, good because I think those girls can see through the mist.

"Well done as much as I love drama, which is why I should have been a drama teacher instead but hey you can't get what you want, anyway as much as I love Drama you have to cut it out and work. Also I'll have to give one of you detention, I don't mind who, you decide." And with that Magnus swivelled on his heel and walked back to his place at the front of the class. A few minutes later the bell eventually rang signally the end of the lesson.

"Okay, you may now get out." Said Magnus, as they noisily shoved each other out the door. I waited with my friends as they left the room, (Yes Clarisse is a friend-ish, well we are on neutral grounds, well we are friendly acquaintances).

Simon POV

She had a knife or dagger I'm not sure but either way she had a weapon, I know I haven't been to school for ages but I didn't know its changed that much. There is a small chance I could have been hallucinating because the other students think its a ruler, maybe its a glamour or I'm going crazy. After the stupid situation with Clarisse the class ended shortly and I made my way to Magnus' desk to be the one who gets the detention because she probably will just let me take all the blame. Anyway it wouldn't be real detention because they don't usually have all your friends there, hanging out with the teacher. As I reached his desk I noticed Clarisse was already there and was speaking to Magnus, probably digging me a bigger hole and explaining how it wasn't her fault and so and so. I stopped to listen to what she was actually saying and was pleasantly surprised. She was taking the blame and is choosing detention, as I continued to listen I felt myself growing tiny little bit of respect for her.

"It was my fault and I should be having detention, even though the pussy asked for it" she grumbled "I still acted rashly and violently, so there-fore I'm taking responsibility." She continued, Magnus simply nodded and smiled with a glint in his cat like eyes, a look of respect, it was easy to tell how hard it was for to do something like that. "But don't expect me to apologize to the pansycake." She added with scowl which made Magnus laugh and the edges of her lips quirked up and threatened to smile which quickly changed into a deeper scowl to hide that fact. "I'll forget about detention if you explain what type blade that was." asked Magnus. Clarisse visibly tensed,

"What blade?" she answered in a cold voice, "It was a ruler."

"Okay, never mind your free to go and your little incident will be 'forgotten' lets hope it doesn't happen again." said Magnus, she began making her her way towards her friend

She turned round and saw me and her scowl deepened if that was even possible.

"You're cleared punk, watch yourself 'cause next you won't be so lucky." She warned,

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Asked Izzy who was suddenly next to me our fingers instantly twined together like an instinct.

"Are you tha-" started Clarisse but was suddenly stopped by Nico yanking her and started dragging her out. "Okay, that's enough Peaceful, we're getting late for our next lesson, I don't actually care but Annabeth is getting very irritated," he explained then broke off into their other language."What can't Prissy take care of it." She replied.

"Wow. Is this what high schools are like?" Asked Izzy with both eyebrows raised.

"Yup!" Answered Clary, popping the 'p', "But with less weirdness."

"I knew that was something up with those kids, all aggressive, all dyslexic I can understand one or two being dyslexic, and can barely sit still for a minute but all five that's strange, also that language they speak, it sounds and feels as ancient as Latin, also that dagger she had was definitely something." Said Jace making his making to the door

"Well, they're not all bad, the Annabeth girl's nice and her boyfriend seems okay." Said Clary,

"Yeah I get what I you mean should we speak some Latin around them and see their reaction, maybe they might be from another Institute" suggested Alec.

"They could be but, I highly doubt that. They're just different somehow." Mused Jace.

"Okay, as much as I hate to break your little chat, but I'm pretty sure you have a lesson to be and I have a lesson to teach." Interrupted Magnus with a clap as he gestured to the door. Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips and we walked out discussing our next lessons. I have Art with Clary and Alec with a teacher called Mr. Madison and Jace and Izzy have Science (Biology) with a teacher name Mr.D, yes just Mr.D. We walked down the hallways and split when the corner came.

**A.N: Is that okay did I make up for the lost time? Yeah, I gonna take that as a yes. Thanks again so much for the reviews, I will try an Update as fast and as much as I can. Please leave a review, that would be nice.**


End file.
